


Just One

by GREENBLUESHIP



Category: Larries - Fandom, Larry Shippers, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, DaddyLouu, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Top Louis, daddy - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GREENBLUESHIP/pseuds/GREENBLUESHIP
Summary: This is the story of the biggest, openly bi footballer Louis Tomlinson who doesn't believe in Love.And his biggest fan Harry Styles who's life is Love and Louis.Or should I say that there is no difference between Love and Louis for him. He loves Louis with all he's got and all his heart.This is his journey from being Just One fan to become Only one. Does his journey has a Destiny? Is he walking in vain?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is very close to my heart.
> 
> One thing that I want to say is that English is not my first language, I wish it was. But this doesn't mean that my English is bad my English is good really good but like I don't speak it 24/7 that's why and I may not know some slang words and somethings like that apart from that my English is good. Also I don't know much about football so yeah please keep that in mind and ignore some little mistakes if there are any.
> 
> And one more thing that I'll update slow because of some reasons but I may sometimes update fast too. And I hope that you'll wait for the updates if you like the story. So of course if you want just go ahead and read the fanfic.

Todays's Match - England vs. France  
Venue - Wembley Stadium  
Time - 4:40 pm

England is the world's strongest and almost impossible to beat football team for the past few years.  
So what is it that makes it the most strongest team in the world?  
Well it's Louis Tomlinson the captain of the British football team.

So what is so special about him that with him in it the team becomes impossible to best and the top team of the world.

Well Louis is a 24 years old Supreme player and the way he moves the ball on the pitch with his feet is so brisky and smooth.  
The power with which he kicks the ball is easily seen as the ball shoots faster than a bullet and flies across the stadium.  
Louis is not only a supreme and excellent player he owns supreme looks too.

*sigh* His eyes are blue and deeper than any ocean, Sharp pointed and smol nose, His a bit messy beard and his hair omg so shiny and soft he usually makes a fringe or quiff. His thin pink lips which no one can resists feeling them close to their lips and skin if they have the chance. Crafted by heavens cheekbones, pointed chin and sexy neck, dangerously killer collarbone right below it his famous quote tattoo 'It is what it is' and his tough and rugged and a bit more manly body.

Speaking of the biggest player there is always a biggest fan, Harry Styles is Louis's bigget fan and not only biggest fan he's in Love with him truly,deeply madly and completely.

Harry is 22 years old. Tall, White and Beautiful. He has Dark Brown shoulder length curly hair it takes away the breath of billions when he flick it off his shoulder.  
His eyes are green deep and tangling like a forest, they are filled with innocence and gleam or gleamy innocence. Sharp pointed nose, perfectly crafted rosy pink lips and, shinny and soft cheeks and terrific cheekbones. His Smile is so Angelic even angles envy his smile.

His wardrobe is filled with some white and black t-shirts and some printed mostly floral print shirts and lots of black skinny jeans complimenting his thick tighs and long legs, and some lingerie which he wears of course when he thinks about the love of his life.  
Harry is a babysitter, He used to work at a bakery too but he quit it to become a full time babysitter as he loves kids. He currently babysits two kids Jasmine, a five years old girl and Jack, a eight years old boy. He babysits on call too. ( like only for only one time)  
Harry lives with his Mom, Big Sister and Step dad. Harry is basically form Homels Chaples but his family moved  to London few years ago because of His sister's and his studies and also Harry can feel a bit closer to the one and only Louis.

****

Harry is seated on the sofa outside the main door of his house siping tea from a cup, the newspaper is placed the tea table right in front of sofa, suddenly the headline of the newspaper catches his eye 'Its Tomlinson vs. France'

A fond smile appears on his face as he reads a specific word 'Tomlinson'.  
Harry is lost in the loving thoughts of him and Louis with the cup of tea in his hand.

*finger snap* Harry tilts his head as he hears "Come on come back to reality there is much time left for it" Gemma Harry's big sister said.  
Harry glares at her. "what" Gemma asks hiding her laugh.  
Harry gets even more angry he gets up and says "I've no time to waste on you and all your nonsense I have to many things to do" and goes into his room.

In Harry's Room.

The walls of Harry's room are filled with poster of Louis.  
Harry jumps on his bed grabs the pillow puts it in his lap then grabs his phone and texts his best friend Lou Teasdale. Harry calls her Luky.

Harry: Heyy Luky!

Luky: Heyy Curly!

Harry: Are ya ready for today's match?

Luky: Already.

Harry: Great. So you come pick me up at 1:00 pm.

Luky: But the match starts at 2:30 we'll get there on time even if we leave at 2:00 or 1:30.

Harry: That I know but I have to go to the parlour that's why and from there we'll directly go to the Stadium.

Luky: You went to there four days ago?

Harry: I know I know but today I'm going to see Louis the Tommo Tomlinson and I can't go like this I have to groom myself.

Luky: *sigh* Alright I'll pick you up at 1:00 okay.

Harry: See ya

Luky: See ya

****

Meanwhile at the Stadium.

Louis is warming up and doing a little  bit of practice before the match in the Stadium.  
Few push ups, head excersie, tilting his head left and right, a bit hand and shoulder spinning, a of bit jogging and working the football, transferring and switching the football between his legs.  
Sweat starts building up and blobing down his body. Ohh It' a trembling scene.

****

Outside Harry's House.

(Loud Car horn sounds)  
*Harry peeks out of his room window.*

"Come on, come down fast don't be late." Luky says to Harry. *makes come down hand gesture.*

"Ya coming right down just one secc."  
Harry closes the window and runs out of his room skipping last two stairs and gets straight out of the house.

"I'm ready." *cheeky smile* Harry says standing outside of the car.

"Just hop in pretty boy."

****

At the Stadium.

The Stadium is filled with screaming and enthusiastic football and most importantly Louis fans.  
There is much enthusiasm and cheer all around the Stadium.  
Harry and Luky are excited and cheering too.  
The only word audible is "Louis."

The match is about to begin, the players are coming on the field for National Anthems.  
The crowd and specially Harry goes crazy as Louis entered the field. Harry is already up from his seat and starts screaming and shouting "Go Louis! You rock, I love you, I love you Louis."

The other people around them starts to looks at Harry.  
Then Harry realises that people are looking at him so he slowly stops and Luky pats his back and tells him to clam a bit. Then they both smile weirdly nodding their heads.

The National Anthems are over of both the countries.

*Match Starts*  
The players are running all around on the field here and there to keep the football entering their goal box and trying to score a goal.

A player of France tries to make a goal he is so close, just few inches away from goalbox. Just one kick and he can score the goal, He kicks the football  the ball is rolling on the field, suddenly Louis dives in between and kicks the ball away from the goal box.  
There! Everyone is on their feet clapping and cheering for Louis.  
Harry and Luky are on their feet. And Harry can't stop fangriling over Louis's dive.  
The whole stadium is cheering Louis so as Harry but will his voice stand out and reach Louis or is it going get lost in the thousand other voices. 

****


	2. Not Every Hero Is A Hero From The Beginning

The match is in its full swing. The audience are on their feet.  
Harry and Luky are too. But Harry is super excited and is cheering his lungs out.  
The score currently is England - 1 and France - 0  
And Louis is about to score another goal. He is running friecely toward the goal box of the opposite team. All the other players of France chasing him trying to stop him from scoring another goal.  
But Louis is unstoppable he is going forward sliding the football between his feet straight towards the goal box, One opposition player tried to block and take the football from Louis but Louis very swimmingly tripped him and shoots the ball and the ball hit the net in the middle. And Louis scores the second goal of the match.  
Now only few minutes have left for the match to be over.  
The match is now over and the score remains 2-0 and England wins the match.  
Everyone is jumping in happiness and celebrating the win.  
Louis is on the big screen waving and blwing kisses to his fans. Harry tries to catch his kisses.  
The players to both team are going off the field. Louis is the last person to get off the field, Now he is going off the field.  
"I Love you Louis very much" Harry said as Louis walked pass his seat.  
But Louis didn't listen to him.

Harry always tries to but the seat next to the way to enter and exit the field so that he can approach Louis easily when he enter or exit the field.

Harry gets a bit disappointed but Luky cheers him up and says " Bitch to get the attention of a super player you need to do super hard work."  
"I know." He says and smiles.  
"Now let's go, it's getting late." Luky says.

****

In Luky's Car.

Harry and Luky are on the way home. Luky is driving and Harry is staring out of the window, looking how the city looks covered in the sparkling lights.

*Luky stops the car*

Harry gets pulled forward as she stops the car.  
"We had to pick up some groceries on the way home did you forget?" Luky asks Harry.

"Yeah I remember I just got a bit lost I the beauty of the city." Harry says.

"Beauty of the city or Mr. Tommo?" Luky teases him.

Harry frowns "No I was really looking at the city." 

Luky decided to tease him a bit more so she says "Looking at the city thinking about Louis right?"

"Bitch what is wrong with you why are you stuck at Louis." Harry says.  
Harry knows that she is teasing him.

"Because you think about him 24/7."  
"Yeah I think about him most of the time but not this time." Harry explains with now stop teasing look on his face.

"Okay okay now let's get out of the car and buy some groceries."

"Alright we got all the groceries." Luky says and they walk towards the billing counter.

Above the billing counter there is TV attracted on the wall.  
And and some live interviews of Louis after the match and their win are on it.  
Harry and Luky Pays for the groceries and stand on the side of the billing counter to watch the interview.

"Oh wow look how good he is looking. I can't." Harry says excitingly.  
"Yeah handsome and charming as ever." Luky says.

Interviewer : Louis you always deliver to the hopes of your fans and I don't even remember the time you have lost a match. I mean How do you do it?"

Louis : You know it's all the fans man, they always support me and Love me and they have so much faith in me and that's the reason so I owe it all to my fans. So Thank you very much."

"Awwww Your Wecome and Louis you deserve it Love." Harry says and fangirls.

"Look at him just look at him he just played hard for 90 minutes and he is so energetic and he looks so fresh."  
Luky says.  
"Absolutely and that's why I Love him."  
Harry agrees with her.

Both Harry and Luky fangirls during the whole interview.

The interview is over but there is an announcement that Louis will be doing one more interview which will be airng tommorow. 

"Oh look there is one more interview and it will on airing when I'll be at Jordan's house. He has a tv so I'm going to watch it anyways."  
Harry says fangriling.

"Yeah I'll be at the salon working and there is a tv also so I'll be watching it too." Luky says.

"Heyy now let's go home it's quite late if you don't want our parents to kill us." Luky says.

"Okay." Harry says.

****

Meanwhile Louis is doing the interview which is to be aired tommorow.

Louis doesn't believe in Love but he does have casual sex every now and then.

Adam is the interviewer who is going to interview Louis. He is not very beautiful or handsome but still he is a bit attractive.

*The interview Starts.*

"So Welcome Mr.Tomlinson. It's a pleasure having you here." Adam says with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Same here Same here."  
Louis says and smiles back flirtly.

Adam blushes a bit and says "You are the best football player"  
Louis interrupts him and says "You are the best interviewer as well Adam."  
And looks at him with lusty eyes.

Adam blushes a bit more and now he is getting the idea that he is gonna get Lucky.  
They both flirted with each other during the whole interview.

After the interview is over Adam starts to shift some things in the room and tries to act like that he is doing something.  
And Louis starts browsing his phone as a excuse to stay in the room.

The camera men and other people in the room starts to leave and they got the room to themselves.

"Ah you seem busy?" Louis asks Adam.  
"No Im not busy. Do you want me to do something for ya?" Adam says shyly.

"Well yeah I want you to do something for me." Louis bites his lips and looks at him with lustful eyes.

"And What is that?" Adam asks him even though he knows.

"No not here get in my car I'll tell you there." Louis says and smirks.

"Oh okay!"  
"So let's go then" Louis points with his hand.

Adam gets in the back seat of Louis car while Louis sits on the driver's seat.  
Louis looks at him getting in the back seat and he gets a bit angry and says "What are you doing in the backseat come here."

"Well aren't we.... I mean" Adam says nervously and shyly.

"Yeah we are but not in my car you stupid. I'm a superstar and you know how much the paparazzis are eager to take such pics of me? We are going to my Farmhouse." Louis says angrily.

"Oh sorry really you said that get in my car so I thought that...." Adam says and hopes that he didn't made him angry.

Louis gets chill and he doesn't wanna spoil the mood and says "Okay its okay now come and sit in front with me and here wear this hat so paparazzi can't see you."  
Then Louis starts the car, sets the gear and drives off.

****

At Louis's Farmhouse.

Louis gets the keys from his pockets and turns the keys and opens the door.  
As Louis opens the door Adam gets surprised he has never seen such beautiful house before.  
He just stares at every nook and corner of the house. 

Louis notices him and says "I think you're more into the house than me."

"Oh no no but you're house is very beautiful I must say."

"Okay so without wasting anymore time the bedroom is upstairs." Louis spreads his arm to let Adam move first then he walks behind him.

Adam stares at the bedroom too as the bedroom is majestic as well.

Louis shoved him with on the bed and gets on top of him he blushes as he feels Louis grip on him and Louis starts kissing him.  
Louis pulls his shirt off and then Adam's too.  
Then he licks a strip up Adam's stomach and then unbotton his jeans and pulls it off his legs and licks a strip up his penis and then sucks it. Adam is just feeling the pleasure and enjoying it. Then Louis removed his jeans and his boxers and tells Adam to suck him.  
Adam starts sucking him and Louis grabs his head and makes him go faster and choked him.  
Then tells him to breath as he won't get to breath after that and then chokes him again.  
Then he yanks Adam's legs and spreads them. Adam bites his lips as he is so turned on by Louis treating him roughly. He feels his heart beating faster.  
"Stay there like this." Louis tells him and goes to get his protection and lube.

"I'm clean and I trust you so you don't need to put on protection." Adam says.

"Yeah you trust me but I don't and I can't Im the hopeof many that's why I can't risk it." Louis says rudely.

Even though he denied him rudely but he is turned on by it.

Louis gets on the bed and puts lube on his hand and applies it on Adam in circular motion.Adam gets shivers down his spine by this. 

Then he goes in slow at first ,Adam moans.  
Suddenly he starts going it harder and faster.  
"Yeah Louis it feels so good." Adam says moaning.

Louis pulls out and makes him such him.  
"I'm done with you." Louis says and gets up and starts getting dressed.  
Adam does the same too and asks him "Ah Will me ever meet again?" Even though he thinks he knows the answer already.

"Yeah I'm a football player and you're a interviewer we might meet again."

Adam already knew that but he still wanted to ask and now it's confirmed that they'll never meet again and eben5 if they did he'll treat him like a stranger.

"Oh well it was very nice spending time with you Louis." Adam says managing to keep a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Louis says not showing much interest.

"Ah I came here in your car and it's very late so I was wondering how will O go home." Adam says hoping that Louis will offer him his car.

"That's not my problem Darling."  
Louis says without even looking at him.

Adam just nods and says "We'll see ya Louis." And leaves.

For the world Louis is a very hard working and good natured person and he is loved by everyone.  
But in reality Louis is a bit different.  
He is rude, self centred, mean and maverick person.

Not Every Hero is a Hero from the Beginning. Sometimes an Angel is needed to make them realise who they are.Louis is one of them.

****


	3. Not Just Another Match.

At Jordan's House.  
(The boy Harry babysits)

"Harryy" Jordan runs towards Harry as he enters.  
"Heyy how have you been?" Harry ask him messing his hair with his hand.

"Heyy How many times I told you not to do this?" Jordan gets mad at him.

"I know and that's why I do it." Harry smirks.

"Alright I have got plenty of ways to annoy you just remember it." Jordan says folding his hands and giving him attitude.

"Okay Okay but are we going to just stand here like this?" Harry asks Jordan.

"Well why would we? Let's just do the homework as usual."

"No we're not doing that today."

"Really? Is this it you saying this?" Jordan gets surprised as Harry would never say this.

"I mean that we'll do homework after sometime."

"And what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to watch TV?"

"Oh I got it now. Is Louis going to be on the TV?" Jordan smirks.

"How did you know that?"

"Listen, you are madly in Love with Louis this everyone knows and about him coming on TV so you YOU are putting homework on side for TV.  
Well it's not hard to figure out."  
Jordan folds his arms and acts all smart.

Harry rolls his eyes."Alright Aright Mr. Smarty pants. Come here let's watch the TV."

"Like I have a choice." Jordan sighs.  
"Heyy." Harry frowns.  
Jordan just stares at him and start laughing.

"Whatever." Harry turns back and faces the TV again.

The interview starts and it's easy to figure out that both the interviewer and Louis are flirting with each other through our the interview.

Harry is also thinking are they flirting or not. 

"Well it looks like they are."  
Jordan answers Harry's question which Harry was asking to himself.

"What?" Harry asks pretending he doesn't know what he is saying.

"It looks like they're flirting."  
" You think so?" Harry turns to Jordan.

"Yeah it is very clearly visible Harry."

Harry stays quite for few seconds and then says "So what?" 

"Yeah so what? That doesn't affect you at all, You're not concerned about it all at." Jordan's says ironically.

Harry understood the irony but still ignoring it he says "Yeah and he does it all the time he is just being nice and always complimenting people andaybe a bit flirting it's his nature. I don't think they really meant it though."  
Then he gets up and says "Come on lets leave all this and get to homework."

****  
Harry babysits, fangriling over Louis and Louis having casual sex, playing football.  
Harry and Louis's life has been like this before and continued like this for some time. 

But this time Harry is determined to get Louis's attention.  
He is in his room admiring Louis's posters he has on the walls on his room.

Then he turns around and pays on his back and texts Luky.

Harry: Hola bitch!

Luky: What is it bitch?"

Harry: You know today is Louis's match and we're going I already bought the tickets.

Luky: Oh of course I know.

Harry: But

Luky: But what?

Harry: I was saying don't you think that now is the time I get Louis's attention.  
I mean I have Loved him since I first saw him. I still remember when he first played for England he looked so young he was eighteen and I was sixteen and now I'm twenty two and he's twenty four. so it's like five years and ever since I've dedicated my life for him. 

Luky: Yeah you're right but what are you gonna do do you have something in mind?

Harry: Ahhhh not exactly but I'll find a way. Today I'm meeting him.

Luky: Okayy but you need to have a solid play for that and before doing anything tell me first okay.

Harry: Yeah okay.

Luky: Nice see ya soon curly.

****

Harry Luky are on the way to the Stadium.  
"Got any plan yet?" Luky asks Harry.  
"No not yet I'm thinking about it."

"Really you when you said that you were going to meet him you sounded very form and confident about it."  
It's kinda strange that you haven't thought anything yet." Luky looks at him in doubt.

"Yeah I'm but still thinking about it and I'm sure that I'll figure out a way to we get to the Stadium." And you're my best friend why would I hide it from you. Harry says trying to make Luky believe him as he has already figured out what he's gonna do he's hiding it from her bc he knows that she'll say no and won't let him do it.

"Okay but tell me first before doing anything. Maybe I can add something or suggest you something to make your plan better."

"Obviously." Harry says and give her a smile.

****

At the Stadium.

The first halve of the match is over.  
Harry gets up from his seat.  
"Where are you going?"  
Luky asks him.

"I'm going to washroom." 

Luky doubts it as Harry's voice sounded a bit different as he's not good at lying.  
"Really?" He asks him.  
"Yeah and if you don't believe you can come with me." 

"No I don't want to come with you.  
okay go and come back fast."  
"Alright."

Harry leaves but he's not going to the washroom he's trying to sneak in the players resting and practicing rooms.

He finally get in the big hallway where all the rooms of the players are.  
The room is a little dark and quite and there is no one around.  
Harry's heart is beating like an engine if anyone was with him they could easily hear his heartbeats.  
Then suddenly his heart stops beating as he hears a voice very much familiar.  
He stops right where he is he thought that this is Louis's Voice.  
He's heart started beating like an engine again this time only louder.

He stands sticking as close as possible to the wall of the room from which he heard Louis voice.  
Then he peeks into the room and it's true Louis is in the room with his team mates.  
He quickly sticks to the wall again and thinks what's he should do now. He is so close to the Love of his life. 

Louis looks at the door of the room, One of his team members asks him "What are ya looking at?"  
"Nothing I think I saw somebody outside of the room. I'll go and see if there is someone or not."

Harry is just standing there and thinking what he should do and can't really think anything as all he can hear and think of is his heart beating louder than any engine.

The equipment manger is coming to to give the players some refreshments.  
And Louis is coming to see if there is someone or not as well.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short and the reason is that I haven't updated in a long time so I thought that I should update now so I took some time and write it and that's why I there are any erros please ignore them.
> 
> I've updated the chapter bc I wrote it in a short time so now I've updated it. Not much just some spelling mistakes and all that.


	4. Yeah I'm Not Dreaming.

Louis comes to the door and sees Harry standing there. He looks at Harry from bottom to top.  
"Hoolyy ****! What are you doing here Gorgeous?" That's all that could come out of his mouth.

What just happened Harry just can't equate it. Is Louis really standing in front of me? Did he really called me Gerogous? That's what is going inside his mind. 

Louis sanps to get his attention.

"Ehhhh.... I....Ah....I'm...."  
Harry tries to answer Louis question but he can't even speak properly it seems like he has forgotten all the words and even how to talk all of a sudden.

"Heyy Heyy just relax okay you're fine. Now tell me how you got here and What is your name Beautiful?" Louis grabs his shoulders to clam him not knowing that it'll have an opposite reaction.  
Very shivering shivers goes down Harry's spine as he feels Louis hands on his shoulders and he turns his head to look at Louis hands.

"Oh!" Louis notices that it's making him even more uncomfortable and he quickly removed his hands off his shoulder.

The equipment manger come close to them and looks at them weirdly.  
"I've brought the juice." He says to Louis.

Louis quickly turns around and faces him covering Harry so that he can't see him. Then gives him an angry look and says "All the players are inside."  
"And what about you are you not going to have the juice?" He asks Louis and again looking at him angrily Louis says "Leave mine in the room I'll get it okay."  
"Alright as you say." He says and tries to have a look at the person Louis is talking to.  
Louis notices it and pointing with his eyebrows tells him to go inside.

"Well he was annoying, wasn't he?"  
Louis turns back to Harry.  
While Harry is on the verge on fainting.  
Somehow he manges to stay still and says "Yeah."  
"You didn't answer my question?" Louis slides his hands in his pockets.  
"Oh Yeah! "Ah I'm Harry Styles. I'm a huge fan of yours. I've been your fan since the day you first played for England."  
"And I came here bc I really wanted to meet you."

"Harry! That's a very beautiful name.  
And thank you I appreciate it." Louis smirks.  
"But you shouldn't be here you know."  
"Yeah I know but I really wanted to meet you. So I just decided to sneak in here." Harry gets a bit nervous.

"I think that you should go now."  
"uh Fine." 

"Heyy!" Louis stops Harry.  
Harry stops, bites his lips and takes a deep breath and turns to face Louis.

"I was just saying that I would love to see you again." Louis smirks and comes a close to Harry.

I'm dreaming totally dreaming Harry says to himself and hiding his obvious excitement he says "Sure yeah why not?"

"Can I have your phone number." Louis asks.  
"Yeah."  
"Ah where should I write it?" Harry asks.  
"Hmmmm Louis looks around then he sees a piece of paper he quickly picks it up. "Here."  
Harry takes the paper and writes his phone number and gives it back to Louis.  
"Now go." Louis tells Harry to go now as it's not the best time and place to talk.  
"I hope to see ya soon." Harry says and geeting a bit shy he smiles at Louis.  
"Louis smirks and says "Definitely."

****

"Bitch where the heck were you?" Luky asks Harry as he returns.  
"You won't believe what happened." Harry says very excitingly.

"What did you meet Louis in the washroom?" Luky frowns.  
"No! But I did meet him." Harry jumps a bit in excitement.

"You what?" Luky's eyes widens in surprise.

"Yeah! I'll tell ya what actually happened. Listen When I left for the washroom...." Harry tells her everything.  
"No you didn't."  
"Believe me it's true." 

"Then don't talk to me ever again." Luky gets upset and angry.  
"Oh! Come on Luky I know I didn't told you but you say if I did would ya let me do it?"  
"No because it's such a big risk and I don't want you to get hurt."  
"I know but see I took the risk and it paid off." Harry tries to convince her.

"And ya know he called me GEROGOUS and BEAUTIFUL, Can ya believe it? And he also asked for my phone number and said that he would Love to see me again." Harry tells her as he can't keep it to himself.  
"Luky this is the first and last time I hid something for ya." 

"Ya promise?"  
"I promise." Harry keeps his hand on Luky's hand. 

Luky smiles a little then says "I have to say you're not a bitch, you're a lucky bitch." Harry smiles.

"The second halve is starting, listen to the announcement. Oh I can't wait to see my Louu." Harry gets excited again.

"You just met him." Luky reminds him.  
"I know but it'll be a lot different to see him playing now you know what I mean?"  
"Yeah I know exactly what you mean." Luky puts her arm around his shoulder.

All the players of both the teams are back on the field. Harry instantly fell I Love with Louis again as he saw him this time a lot deeper.

****

In Luky's Car.

On their way home Harry keeps looking at his phone.  
"The match just finished. Come on give him some time." Luky teases Harry.

"I know, I know." Harry's cheeks gets pink.

"Omg look at your cheeks they're all pink. Oh my! What will happen when you'll meet him then." Luky tries to hide her laugh.

"Come on, Stop teasing me." Harry frowns.  
"Alright Alright." Luky says still trying to hide her laugh.

****

At Louis's House.

After the match and some meetings and interviews Louis finally gets home.

He takes a shower and sits on his bed and then suddenly he thinks about Harry.  
"It's quite late now, I'll call him tommorow." Louis says to himself remembering how beautiful Harry is.

"But where did I kept the paper of his phone number?" Louis searched for his phone number but he can't find it anywhere.  
Then he remembers that he kept that paper on a table in the room of the Stadium thinking that he'll take it after the match and later on he forgot.  
He hated himself for doing it. He decides to go back there and look for it. Without wasting any more time he quickly run to get his car and leave for the Stadium.

****

At The Stadium.

Louis runs towards the room where he kept that paper.  
He searches at that table but the paper was not there then he searches the whole room but the paper was not there.  
Louis kicks a table, throws some stuff of the room then sits on a chair and covers his face with his hands then he pushes his hair back with hi hands and takes a deep breath to clam himself and left the stadium. 

****

At Louis's House.

Louis comes to his room disappointed and lays on his bed. He can't fall asleep so he decided to call Stan Lucas, His best friend from a very young age. They used to live in Doncaster.They always spend most of their time toghter from just chilling and hanging around to going school and playing football.  
They were very close to each other.  
They always spend their time toghter and they still do and they still are close to each other.  
Stan is aslo in British football team and  
is a terrific football player as well.

Louis calls Stan.  
Stan picks up the phone and says "Heyy!" In sleepy voice.

Louis: Are you awake?

Stan: No I'm sleeping this is my clone you're talking to.

Louis: Stan I'm not in the mood of jokes.

Stan: What's the matter? Tell me.

Louis: You remember today when we were in our changing and resting room after the first halve I went to see who was at the door?

Stan: Yeah. 

Then Louis told him everything that happend after that and how he lost his phone number.

Stan: Hm you really wanted him right?

Louis: Right and now I lost his phone number. He was really Gorgeous and beautiful.I just can't fall asleep so I called you.

Stan: Hey you're Louis The Tommo Tomlinson you can have whoever you want and I'm sure that you'll meet him soon I'm sure by the way you described him. Just realax and tomorrow morning we'll go to our favourite restaurant.

Louis: Alright! I'm feeling better now.  
Only you truely understand me.

Stan: I'm your best friend Louu and that's what best friends do.

Louis: Very Lucky to have you man.

Stan: Me too, Me too Bro.

****

At Harry's House.

Harry's alram rings and he wakes up quickly checks his phone and he gently hits his head and says to himself " It's seven am, you idiot, too early."  
Then he bites his lips and smiles then gets up and gets ready.  
After having the breakfast he comes back into his room.  
Checks his phone and then turn on the TV.  
Just changing the channels he stops at one channel as he saw Louis face on it.  
It is saying the Louis and his team mate Stan were seen hanging out in London today.

Harry thinks something then jumps off his bed.  
He calls Luky and tells her to come pick him up right now.

****

In Luky's Car.

"Will ya tell me why you called me in such a hurry?" Luky asks him.

"Yees I'm telling, Listen I was watching TV and there was a news that Louis and Stan are out in London. So they might go to their favurtie restaurant.  
And I want to go there."

"Are you out of your mind? Do you know how fancy and expensive that restaurant is, and what is the guranntree that he'll come there?"

"Yeah I know but I don't care I'll spend all my earing of this month. But I want to go there. And let's try he might come and just think of he really comes we can meet him."

"But Harry I have to go to work look it's alomost ten am."

"Oh can't you put the work I hold for Louis and Me? Come on."  
"Alright."

****

At The Resturant.

"Drink the coffee veery slowly so that we have enough time to wait for Louis." Harry says to Luky.

(After half hour)

"Harry we're here for half hour now. You still have time to go to work but I'm already getting late for work. How long are we going to wait?"

"I know but listen....Look" Harry tells Lucky to look at the door bc Louis and Stan are entering.

"Omg it's... it's really Louis and Stan. Luky says excitingly.

"See I told ya that he would come I was feeling it."

"Well your feeling was right."

Louis and Stan goes to the Counter. "Well who is it today waitress or waiter?" Stan aksk Louis.

"Well I wanted that beautiful curly boy but for now waitress." 

"Waitress it is then." Stan gives the order and also tells them to send their best waitress for the service.

Then Louis and Stan goes to seat in  
the VIP/Celebrity section which is a large area sperated by glass wall.

Harry and Luky are watching them from their seat.

Briana Jungwirth, the waitress goes to serve their food. Louis smiles touches her hand while she was serving the food.

Harry watched it and gets jealous. "Heyy is Louis flirting with the her?"  
"Yeah it kinda looks like it but don't pay much attention to it." 

"How I can not pay the attention he touched her hand and smiles at her.  
And Look at Stan he is checking her out too." Harry frowns.

"Listen Harry it's not that big deal okay. Don't take it seriously."

"Yeah I think you're right." 

After sometime Louis and Stan got up.  
Harry sees them and suddenly gets up and runs to the door of the Luky follows Harry too.

After Harry and Luky other people in the resturant came to the door to see Louis too.

"Heyy Louis!" Harry says to Louis smiling and waving his hand.

"Heyy Harold! How are ya?" Louis gets surprised and he didn't expect to see Harry there.

"I'm great and I'm Harry." Harry smiles.  
"Oh Yeah Yeah I remember. But you know Harold suits you more." Louis smiles back at Harry.

"Well originally my name was Harold."  
"Really then I'm gonna call ya Harold."  
Louis smirks.  
Harry gets little shy.  
"Ah.... Well you didn't call me?"  
Harry asks him nervously looking down.

"Well I misplaced the paper on which you wrote your phone number."  
"Oh!" Harry gets disappointed the smile he had on his face suddenly disappears.

"Well you can give me your number once again. This time I'll save it in my phone so that I'll not misplace it again."

"Oh yeah!" The smile on Harry face reappear.

Harry gives his phone number and introduce Lucky to him. "Louis this is my bestest friend in the whole world." And puts his arms around her shoulder.

"Heyy Luky! Nice to meet ya."  
Louis shakes hands with her.

"I'll leave now Harry." And tilting his phone he says "And this time I'll definitely see ya soon." And smirks. Harry just got infinite butterflies.

"Omg I can't believe he said my name and shook my hand." Luky jumps like crazy and grabs Harry's hands and makes him jump with her too and says "And he saved your number in his phone."  
Harry stops jumping and says "Yeah but that waitress he touched her hand."

"Oh Come on Harry don't spoil this moment. Rather than focusing on that you should focus on the fact that he saved your number in his phone and you'll get to see him soon.  
And now I should get to work I'm very late." Then looking at her wrist watch she says "And it's almost time you to get to work too and come with me I'll drop you at Jasmine's house."

****

Although Luky told Harry to not to think about that waitress.  
But he can't get it oit of his head.  
Even Though at Jasmine's house he forgets about it as she is a very sweet and cute girl and everytime he is with her he forgets about everything.

****

At Jordan's House.

But as soon as he got at Jordan's house it strikes his heads again.  
It takes no time for Jordan to figure out that something is wrong with Harry.  
So he asks him and forces him to tell him what's wrong. Harry told him all that happend today at the resturant.

"Hmmmm was the waitress still in the resturant after they both left?" Jordan asks him.

"No I looked for her but I didn't see her anywhere in the resturant." 

"Then there are two things.  
First that she went with Stan and Louis secretly from the other door for...."  
"For what?" Harry interrupts Jordan.  
"A threesome maybe or just for Louis or I'm not sure about that." Jordan says sitting down on the sofa.

"And what's the second thing?"Harry asks him.  
"The second thing is that she left for some other work."

"And which one you think is real?" Harry asks nervously and rolling his eyes weirdly.

Scratching his chin Jordan says "It's very hard to say but there is one way to confirm."  
"What? What is that?" Harry gets off the sofa and sits on the floor in front of Jordan.

"If she went with them then she should've been back to the resturant.  
"You'll have to go back to the resturant if you want to find out."

"Okay as soon as your parents come back I'll go there."

****

Harry calls Luky to come and pick him up.  
Luky comes to pick him up and gets out of the car "Now what happened Harry why you told me to come and pick you as soon as possible."

"We are going to that resturant again."  
"What? Why?"  
"Let's just go there first and then l tell ya. Alright." 

"Harry you know I got late for work for and now you called me in the middle of my work hours. Please tell me what is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."  
"Uhhhg....Alright Let's go."Luky groans.

****

At The Resturant.  
"Okay now we are here now tell me why you dragged me here with you?"

"Just hold on for a minute." Harry got in the resturant to look for Briana but he didn't find her there so he comes out again and he bumps into her.

"Where have you gone?" Harry asks her.  
"Excuse me!" Briana frowns.  
"I asked where have you gone?"  
"Why would I tell you that?"  
"Listen just tell me that were you gone with Stan and Louis?"  
"Just get out of here."  
"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me."  
"Harry! What are you doing?" Luky tells Harry to stop.  
"Yeah I was with them what are you gonna do huh?" Briana says.

Harry's world fell apart for a moment when he heard that.  
"Heyy Harry come what are you doing are you carzy?" Luky asks him.  
Harry didn't answer her so she nudge him. "Come on say something Harry, what is going on?"  
Harry told her what Jordan said to him.  
"Oh please! Are you serious? Harry he is just a child and you listened to him. I can't believe it."  
"I've told you already that you should be happy that Louis saved your phone number his phone. Harry not everyone has their phone number saved in Louis phone.  
And it's not always what it seems like. And if it was like that so what Harry he can have whoever he wants, he's not your boyfriend and ypu haven't even met him properly." Luky scolds Harry.

Harry looks like he's about to cry.  
Luky notices it and she fixed her tone and in a loving tone she said "Listen Harry I know that you Love him very very much and you get jealous I just want to tell you that don't hurt yourself over the things that you don't have control over. And you should focus on the positive side." Luky explains Harry and then hugs him.

"Hm I think you're right." Harry says and hold her tighter.

"Come on now it's almost time to go home. Let's just go home." Luky pats Harry's back.

****

Harry and Luky gets off the car.  
"Heyy don't think much about it, No don't think about it at all Okay."

Harry nods."Yeah."  
"Nice Come on now smile curly."  
Harry smiles.  
"Yeah that's like my Harry." Luky moves her hand in Harry's hair.

****

At Harry's House.

Next morning Harry wakes up and all that happened yesterday flows into his mind.  
He quickly checks his phone there are few notifications but not the one he wants.  
He scrolls down he sees a text from Luky which says 'Good morning! Curly and He'll call ya today I'm sure.'  
This puts a smile on his face and he replied a smiley and a heart emoji to Luky.

Then he gets off the bed gets ready and goes and sit on the chair of the dinning table for breakfast. He is taking his phone everywhere with him.

He is straing at his phone.  
When Gemma comes for breakfast too. She looks at him and she finds it strange as he never stares at his phone.  
"Oh! it looks like someone has got a boyfriend or a date?" Gemma said to break the silence to the room.

Harry looks up and says "What else could you think?"  
"Oh come on have you seen the way you're staring at your phone.  
And about a date, it's bc It'll keep your mind off that Stupid footballer."

"Heyy don't call him that."  
"Harry you are so innocent you don't know how the world is. And he is very self centred and rude."

"Have you meet him? How can you say that?" Harry frowns.  
"I haven't met him personally but from what I've seen I can tell that he is self centred and rude."  
Gemma raise her eyebrows and proves her point.  
"No you are wrong he is not like that."  
And let me tell you that I've meet him myself personally and he's very nice.

"Oh please! "  
"Really I've met him." Harry told a her her how he met him.

"Hmmmm and you think he is gonna call you? And even if he calls ya he'll just use you and your body and then he'll kick ya out of his life like he kicks the football, he'll even refuse to recognise you afterwards."

"Listen I don't have any time for you and your nonsense." Harry finishes his breakfast and goes to his room. 

Harry is laying on his bed and starts watching the some old matches and interview of Louis.  
Suddenly his phone rings so he picks it up and says "Hello." "Hey it's Louis" Louis says.  
Harry quickly sits on the bed. "Heyy Louis!" "I want to meet you, when can you come?"  
"Whenever you say."  
"Okay so come in like an hour. I'll message you the address."  
"Yeah I'll be there."  
"Alright."  
"Is is your number?" Harry asks him.  
"No actually it's my friends number."  
"Oh okay. I'll be there in an hour.  
"I'll be waiting beautiful." 

Harry turns around and jumps off his bed and wears his best clothes and then leaves his room.  
He looks around to if no one is around And specially Gemma so that he can leave for Louis house.  
There is no one around so he quickly leaves the house.

****

At Louis FarmHouse.

Harry goes inside the farm house and he looks at it, it is very kingly and royal he can't take his eyes off it.  
"Heyy!" Harry looks up as he hears Louis voice.

Louis is standing in the hall balcony. He is wearing a very casual outfit and a grey beanie. Harry has never seen him like this. He is looking so damn good and handsome and now he can't take his eyes off Louis.

Louis comes down and asks Harry "How are ya Gerogous?"  
"I'm great. How are ya?"  
"I'm great. You're looking very beautiful today." Louis smirks.  
"Thank you and you're looking very handsome today." Harry blushes.

"Let's go upstairs then talk."  
"Sure." Harry says blushing.

Louis walks behind Harry and as they reached the top Louis puts his arm around Harry and says "Let's go in the room."  
Harry is all shook.  
Louis makes Harry stand in front of his bed and starts moving his hands on his body.  
"Ahhhh so what are we gonna do Louis?"  
Louis kisses Harry's neck and says "This."  
Suddenly all the words Gemma said strikes his mind.  
But he still decideds to do it bc he thinks that it's okay if we have sex on your first meeting. Just bc he wanna to have sex with me doesn't mean that that's all he want.

Louis grabs Harry's chin and asks him "Heyy what is it more important than me?"

"No nothing Ah....Louis I've never had this before."

"What how old are ya?"  
"I'm twenty two."Harry gets shy.

"And still? You're very beautiful why would some as beautiful as you stays Virigin for this long?" Louis frowns.

"Bc I knew that one day this fa8 will come."

"Oh really!" Louis finds it very strange and weird but he didn't tell it.

"Okay! are ya ready to loose your virginity to Louis The Tommo Tomlinson." Louis smirks and shoves Harry on the bed.  
Then takes off his top and his own too too. He kisses Harry I the lips then licks and sucks his rosy pink nipples.  
"Ah." Harry moans as he feels Louis tounge on his nipples and body.  
Louis takes off his pants and Harry's too. Harry touches Louis already hard crotch. Then Louis pulls down his boxers so that Harry can have a better access. Harry licks a strip up Louis penis. Louis closes his eyes. Harry smiles and blushes shyly. Then Harry slowly puts it in his mouth. Then he starts sucking it slowly. "Yeah! Suck it deeper." Louis groans. Harry follows.  
Louis gets so carried away that he forgets the fact that he is a virgin and gets a bit rough and takes control he grabs his hair and makes suck fast and deeper and ask chokes him.  
After that Louis Lays Harry down takes off his boxers and picks his rosy pink top and slowly sucks him.  
Then he kisses him again."Get ready."  
Louis grabs protection and some lube.  
Puts it on his penis and then roughly spreads Harry's legs puts it on side him. " Please slowly." Harry says even though he wants Louis to go rough but since it's his first time he's a bit afraid.  
"Just reals." Louis puts his hand on middle of Harry's chest and then slowly goes in.  
"Ahhhh." Harry moans. This is a comepelety new feeling for Harry and he's totally loving it.  
Louis goes slowy for few seconds then he starts thrusting harder deeper and faster.  
Harry moans very loudly and and screaming Louis name. "Oh yeah! Oh Louis." Louis on keeps going.  
Louis kisses Harry again, his lips are so kissble and soft.  
Louis makes few more thrusts then he kisses Harry again and makes him sit.

Louis grabs his chin and smirks."How was it did ya enjoyed it?" Harry.  
"It was very amazing I enjoyed every bit of it." Harry says blushing.  
They both get dressed.

"What are we gonna do now?" Harry ask him still blushing and feeling shy.

"Nothing I've done what I wanted to" That's what Louis wanted to say but Harry is so cute and innocent, he doesn't want to (can't) hurt him so instead he says "Harold I would Love it if you stay but I've to leave in half hour for the practice of my up coming match. It's a very important match and we'll not be able to meet bc I'll be busy in the practice. I hope you understand."

"I understand."  
But we can still talk on phone. Give me your phone number."

"Harold I won't even be able to talk to you on phone so talking my phone number is also be of no use."

"Oh okay! I'll see ya after the match then. Harry is too innocent to know what Louis really means. He believed every world Louis said.

"Well All the best for your match and See ya soon Louu."  
Harry smiles at Louis.  
Louis smiles back. Then Harry leaves Louis farmhouse.

After Harry left Louis grabs his phone, opens Harry's contact and thinks "Let me delete it.I have got what I wanted now it's of no use for me."

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the start of this rollercoaster (This story Just One). So hold on right and just enjoy the rise and also share this with your friends and fellow Larries who will Love to join this ride with ya.


	5. How was it like

Louis's finger hovering over the delete button, he almost tapped it just when Stan's text notification comes on.  
So he choose to reply to Stan first.

Stan: Watup Dog!

Louis: Just Chilling!  
What about yourself Dog?

Stan: Me Chilling too just hanging around mahh house.

Louis: By yourself?

Stan: Yupp!  
Btw who's getting lucky today?

Louis: Oh! Well you know it. That beautiful curly boy of course. And he just left.

Stan: Ooooh! So you finally got him. See I told ya already. So how was it like?

Louis: It was sexy and interesting. But also weird I guess.

Stan: Weird? How?

Louis: Why don't ya come over? We'll hang out have some drinks and I'll tell ya.

Stan: Right on mahh way.

****

Harry is standing at the bus stop wating for the bus to come.  
With a fond smile and though he is feeling quivering in his body and heart but he is enjoying it memorizing every single moment from Louis's house as every tickle runs down his spine and while body. 

He looks at his wrist watch. There are five minutes left for the bus to come.  
So he decideds to call Luky. He takes out his phone from the pocket of his skin tight black jeans and calls her.

"Heyy!" Luky says for the other side.  
"Omg you were right." Harry replies exictingly.

"Yaay he called see I'm never wrong."  
"No doubt about it." And listen he called and Im I a bus now. I want you to come to your favourite spot. I want to meet ya"

"So you already went there and now you're coming back?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Bitch I can't believe you. You didn't even told me."

"Yeah! I was hurry and I got so excited and also I wanted to go there by myself that's why I didn't told you to drop me there."

"But still you should've told me."  
"I know but you please try to understand what I'm saying"

"Okay Okay no need to get over emotional I was just joking. I understand its your moment."

"Awwww" Harry smiles."That's my best friend ever ever ever ever."  
"Enough enough! See ya there soon I'm on my way."

****

By the river Thames.  
(their favourite meeting spot)

Harry arrives at Thames and sees that Luky is already there. He runs towards her and grabs her hand and says "Heyy Miss psychic how is going?"

Luky matches his excitement and says "Bitch I'm doing great. You say what happened at Louis's house? And don't you dare miss a single detail."

"Of course not so Listen. He called me and asked me to come over.  
And when I reached there and went inside his house, Omg I just can't believe what I saw. His house was so kingly and magnificent. I couldn't take my eyes of it.  
Then called my name and I looked up he was standing in the balcony, omg! what I sight it was. And you won't believe he was wearing very casual clothes and a grey beanie, a ***** grey beanie. He looked like a literal king in his palace.  
Then he came down and put his arm around my waist."

"Omg! Get away from me." Luky pushes him away.  
" What?" Harry asks confusingly.  
"You're not Harry you're his ghost." Luky says moving away from Harry.  
"What?" Harry still don't get What is she saying.  
"You just said Louis put his arm around you, I mean Harry so I'm sure Harry wouldn't have been died then can there only." Luky teases Harry.

"Luky." Harry gets shy and punches her softly.  
Luky laughs and says "Okay continue."

"Then we went into the bedroom and...." Harry told every that happend after that to Luky.

"Omg Harry no you didn't." Luky says In shock.  
Harry nods getting all pink and shy.  
"No. What? No I still can't believe it. So are you not a "virg...."  
"Virgin anymore." Harry completes her sentence.

"Omg I still can't believe you did it."  
"Yeah me neither and I'm still feeling tickels and quivering. I can't tell you it was literally the best thing." Harry smiles.

"So when are ya meeting again?" Luky pokes Harry with her finger. 

"Um Not before his up coming match. He said he'll be very busy practising for it. Harry says a bit disappointed.

"Oh! So you're gonna romance over the phone?" Luky pokes and teases him again.  
"Well he said he'll not get time to talk on phone either."  
"Hm well that's strange." Luky says bemusedly.  
"Anyways, let me see his number. I want to see how Louis the Tommo Tomlinson's number looks like." Luky says excitingly.

"I don't have his number." Harry says looking down and a bit disappointed.  
"What? He called you this morning how could you not have his number?" Luky frowns in confusion.

"Well he called me from his friend's number and when asked for it he said that it'll be of no use as he'll be busy. But he'll give his number after the match." Harry says hopefully.

Luky's pov.

Luky now knows that something is wrong. Not being able to meet is considerable but not giving his phone number is not. No one's is that busy. And how much time does it take to give a phone number. It takes less than a minute.

Harry nudges Lucky as she seems a lilltle lost.  
"What happend, What are ya thinking? Please don't tell me that you're jealous."

"Why would I feel jealous? I'm literally really happy for ya baby."  
Luky decides not to tell this to Harry. She knows that he is very innocent and he believed every word Louis said to him. Plus he's extremely happy and she doesn't want him to be sad. And also she is not sure about why Louis didn't gave his phone number herself.

"Then what were you thinking?"  
"Nothing I'm just trying to imagine what you said to me."  
Then she splashes water on Harry.  
"Oh Yeah!" Harry says and splashes water back on her.  
"Come here." Luky calls Harry for a hug.  
Harry hugs her and then Luky splashes water on him again.  
"Now I'll show ya." And Harry strarts splashing water on her again.

****

Meanwhile at Louis House.

Louis is in his room. Arranging whine bottles and glasses on the table.

As he hears the door bell rings he runs down and opens the door. It's Stan. He hugs him and says "So lovely to see ya mate."

"Same here." Stan smiles.  
Now are ya gonna keep hugging me like this or are we going inside also?"  
Stan jokes as always.

"Louis pulls out and glares at him for a solid sec and says "Of course come on in."  
Stan laughs at his glare.  
As they enters the bedroom Stan sees all the bottles and glasses on the table and an evil grin appears on his and he says "Omg I can't believe it man you started partying without me. You couldn't wait for few minutes?"  
Stan looks at him holding his laugh.

"Oh please just ***** shut it okay! You know I could do anything but partying without you. There is no joy in partying and drinking without you. And you know that."

Louis glares at him.  
Stan bursts in laughter. And says "I know man I was just messing with you as always. You know."

"Yeah of course I know that. I was messing with ya as well."

"Hmmm now let's sit down shall we?" Stan says.

"Sure." Louis says and sits down.

"Now tell me what you did with that curly boy?" Stan asks.

"What do you mean by what you did with him?" Louis frowns.

"I mean you said that it was a bit weird. So what you did with him or he did to you?"

"Oh! No it's just that when I got close to him he just got lost somewhere and when I asked him he said that he was a virgin. And guess what he is 22, can you believe it. I mean who stays virgin for this long."

"Some people do like him. You know it's normal for some people." Stan says.

"I still can't believe it." It's still weird for me." Louis says pouring whine in the glass.

"And you know he was acting very weird the whole time. Like he doesn't know how to do it. But He was still very cute though." Louis sipped from his glass.

"Louis come on now you are talking stupidly."  
"What?" Louis frowns.  
"You said yourself that he was a virgin. So how will he know that exactly what to do?" Stan takes a sip from his glass.

"Yeah....yeah I didn't thought that. You're right."

"You know you should have made it special for him as it was his first time." Stan says.

"Yeah! But I think it was kinda special for him. Bc he lost his virginity to me isn't it special in itself?"  
Louis flips his hair exultingly and fills up his glass again.

Stan nods in agreement."Hm that's also true."  
"So are you planning to meet him again?" Stan sipps whine form his glass.

"No obviously you know that."

"So what did you said to him?" Are aks in curiosity.

"Well I wanted to say no but he was so innocent that I couldn't say it on his face. I just couldn't hurt him.  
So I said that I'll be busy for our up coming match." Louis says.

"But he's gonna know it later when you don't call him after the match."  
Stan put down his glass.

"Yeah I know and I don't care about it. But I just couldn't say it to him. And you know he believed everything I said."

"Well you're a Dog." Stan says.  
"Aouuuuu." Louis mockes a dog then Laughs.  
Stan laughs with him then says "And it's bc he is very innocent and most of all he loves you." Stan says.  
"Who doesn't?" Louis says exutlingly.  
" Well I don't I hate you." Stan says.  
"I hate ya too. Come here I'll show ya how much I hate ya." Louis spreads his arms and hugs Stan.  
"Here's to our hate." "Cheers." They engage their glasses together.

****

Quick Question : Which is your favourite friendship? Harry and Luky or Louis and Stan?

And also there is an entry of a new character in seventh chapter. Can you guess who it's going to be? Your interaction motivates me to update fast.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for updating a bit late but I'll try to update fast next time. And please don't ignore the question I asked bc your interaction motivates me to update fast.


	6. Match Dayy

Harry's Pov.

It's been two days since I last saw or talked to Louu. There was no contact at all. Although I thought that he'll still call me during these two days but he's a busy and most of all hard working and committed man. He can't put the practice on hold just like that. And I understand and appreciate it.  
Now today I'm going to meet him again.

I can't put it in words how difficult it was for me to survive these two days. The time almost stopped. The clock refused to move. To sum it up, everything came to a standstill.  
But now as the time has somehow passed it feels like yesterday when I met Louu and tbh for me the time never moved forward from when I was with Louu. It's kinda hard to explain. 

I still remember that evening when I came home, I squealed as I got a dozen walt shock as I saw Gemma standing near the sofa folding her arms and suspiciously staring at me. I know who she was waiting for and what she's gonna ask. "Where are you coming from?" She firmly threw her first question at me.  
I gasped "Ah.... I was just chilling with Luky." I said, which was only the half truth. "Really?" She enquired back again suspiciously and firmly making me even more nervous as I'm not good at lying at all.

"Yeahh.... where else would I go? It's Sunday and I was bored so I decided to go out and with my best friend and just talk and chill with her."  
I said in a shaky voice hoping that she believes me even though I know she can actually everyone can easily tell when I'm lying.

"I hope you're not lying Harry. As it's not good for you. If there is anything you're hiding from me then I ask you again, tell me." She asked looking directly into my eyes like she knows that I'm hiding something. Making me gulped in anticipation.  
"No Im not hiding anything. There's nothing to hide." I tried to say confidently but my voice was still trembling. 

"Alright then. My sweet little brother, I hope that I don't find out anything later on." She said, it See like she believed me but who knows.

"Ah.... I'm gonna go in mahh room if ya don't mind." I asked hoping to get away from her, still not sounding much confident.  
"Sure." She said and I ran into my room as fast as I could.

Anyways I also can't stop imagining meeting Louu again today. Omg what if if looked at me from the field after doing a goal and like wink at me or blows kiss at me, Omg! if he's gonna do it I'm gonna die then and there. And what about when the match is over. Maybe he'll point towards the exit and tell me to follow him off the field and the from there we'll go to his house. Man! there are too many possible to what's gonna happen today. It'll be better if I stop imagining about it.

****

Gemma's Pov.

My little brother Harry, he is very pure at heart and innocent person.  
I love him very much. I always act tough on him it's bc he doesn't know what is good for him. Anyone can easily swindle him. I know he thinks that I'm an aggrogant, rude, mean and bossy sister who likes to daunt and control him all the time. 

But when it comes to his safety I happily aceept l those titles bc the most important thing for me is his safety and happiness. Even though to him it may seem like I always stand between him and his happiness as I don't like him loving that footballer Louis Tomlinson.

I know that he's not a good person. He seems like 'use and throw' type of person. And my inncoent Harry loves him deeply and he'll not be able to live if Louis did the same with him. And I never want my sweet dear brother to get hurt. But he is too innocent to see the real Louis Tomlinson. 

I hope that when I asked him where was he coming from he said the truth. I kinda feel like that he was not telling the full truth but I want to think that what he said was the full truth bc if by any chance he went to meet Louis then it's not good at all. It'll only hurt him and I don't ever want that to happen. I always want my lil brother to be happy that's all.

****

In Harry's Room.

Harry walks up to one of the Louis poster and says "It's been so hard without you especially after being that close to you. But now the wait is over and I'm coming Louu. I hope that you're as excited to see me again."

****

At The Stadium.

Harry and Luky sat down on their seats the match is about to bring.  
The match begins and all the players are on the field.  
Harry keeps waiting for Louis to look at him excitingly during the whole match but Louis didn't even looks at him once.

The match is now over and no need to tell England won as always.  
All the players are getting off the field and when Louis comes to the exit Harry shouts "Louu you did great, you killed it. I love Yahya Louu." But Louis acts like he didn't hear anything and just walks inside.

Harry didn't believe that Louis didn't even looked at him and comepletly ignored him. Once again all the words Gemma said about Louis hits Harry's head. He was left heartbroken and his eyes filled with tears that are about to roll down his rosy pink soft cheeky cheeks.

Harry gets up from his sit and starts running covering his face with his hands to hide his tears.  
"Harry.... Harryyyy...." Luky runs behind him too. 

"Heyy, Heyy!" Luky catches and stops Harry.  
And takes some breaths and says "What happend why you ran away like that?" Then she realises that Harry is crying. "Are you crying Harry?" She ask him but Harry doesn't give an answer and turns his face in other direction.  
"Harry remove your hands from your face." Luky says but Harry doesn't. 

"Harry I said ***** put your hands down." Luky says putting his hands down.  
As she puts his hands down his red and teary face and eyes are reaveled to her. "Harry please tell me why are you crying please Harry."  
Harry sobs before speaking and says "Gemma...."  
"Yeah Gemma what about her Harry?" Luky asks him and rubs his shoulders to give him comfort.  
"Gemma was right Luky she was right. Louu doesn't love me he just used me."

"Oh Harry, listen to me what made you think that?" Luky ask even though she already knew.  
"Didn't you saw what happend. He ignored me during the whole match and didn't even looked at me when I called him. What does this mean Luky?  
What does this mean....?" And Harry starts crying again.

"Harry baby maybe you're misunderstanding him and reacting to fast. Maybe he got so tried that he was not able to hear you and maybe he'll call ya when he gets fresh. And I'm sure he'll call ya. Don't get disappointed too soon Harry." Luky tries to clam him even thought she doubts every word she said. And wipes his tears.

"Oh baby come here." She pulls him for a hug.  
"I don't know Luky but I hope what you said is true." Harry says still sobing and holds her tight.  
Luky rubs her hand on Harry's back and says " 'm sure it's true Harry. Now please don't cry and let's go home."  
"Okay." Harry says and Luky wipes the tears off his cheeks and says "Now come on let's go home."

****

In Front Of Harry's House.

Luky stops the car in front of Harry's house they both gets out of the car Luky says " Don't worry Harry and don't cry I'm sure he'll call you...." Luky's phone beeps she's got a text message she reads it and keeps her phone back in the pocket of her jeans.  
"Harry now I'm gonna go but you don't think much about it and don't cry he's gonna call ya and If he didn't then also I have a surprise for ya. Now go and eat some food and take a rest and I'll come to meet you tommorow morning. Promise me that you won't cry and do anything that you shouldn't. "  
"I won't. I promise."   
"That's better." Luky says and hugs Harry and kisses his forehead.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though you didn't answer my question from last chapter still I'm asking one more.  
> Can you guess what surprise Luky has for Harry? Next update coming soon. And answer the question of you want.


	7. It's A Fool People'sThing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut.

In Harry's Room.

"Sweetie wake up." Luky sits by Harry's net and wakes him up.

Slowly opening his eyes Harry wakes up and sits up as he sees Luky sitting right beside him.

"Oh well heyy Good Morning Luky." Harry greets her cheerfully slightly unaware of what happened yesterday.

"Did you sleep well?" Luky asks Harry.  
Remembering what happened yesterday Harry says "Thb it was quite frustrating forcing myself to fall asleep but after struggling for some hours Idk when I fell asleep."

"Did you tell Gemma about what happened yesterday?" Luky asks.  
"No. Why?" Harry asks.  
"When I came she was staring at me quite oddly. Maybe I came very early morning that's why nd I've never came this early to meet you before." 

"Anyway You remember I said I was gonna give you a surprise today."   
"Yeah!" Harry says pressing on the sides his forehead.

"I want you to look at this." Luky takes about and envelope from her purse and hands it to Harry.  
"What is it?" Harry asks curiously.  
"Well why don't you look yourself?"   
"Alright..." Opening the envelope Harry says "Omg! it's an pass to a party full of Celebrities." Harry says in excitement. 

"Indeed it is Curly." Luky says.  
"So we're going right?" Harry asks her excitingly.  
"No you're going."   
"What..." Harry frowns in confusing.  
"Only you're going, I'm not going Harry."  
"Why? And I'm not going without you."  
Harry says.  
"Harry I only have one pass I would go if I had two passes."  
"But why you only have one pass and why do you want me to go and where did you got it?" Harry throws questions at her.

"Okay! So you remember I have a friend RJ Nick Grimshaw he gave me this pass. And he has only one pass left so he decided to give it to me. And I'm giving it to you bc you need it more than me. And I want you to go bc Louis is gonna be there too and I want you to go and Tal to him and clear all the things between you."  
Luky explains him.

"But I can't go alone. And what will I ask him that why he didn't called me or talked to me and if he never meant to call me again then why he has had sex with me. I'll not go without you."  
Harry says reluctantly.

"Harry listen to me. Just go there and clear thing with him and you got be brave and ask him what's in his mind and what he wants. It's a golden opportunity, Harry opportunities like this don't come every now and then.   
If you don't go today you'll forever have a regret that what might have happened if you have went and confronted him. " 

"But.." "No but you're going that's final."  
Luky interepts Harry.   
"Look I've listened to you always and now I asking you something and you can't say no."

"Alright I'll go okay." Harry stops arguing ncakgro he knows there is no winning this time.

"Great! I'll pick ya up at seven and I'll drop you there then?"  
"Okay!" 

****

At The Party.

Luky drops Harry at the party.   
And after wandering around looking for Louis and talking to some people he finally finds him standing leaning on bar bar counter talking to a person who seems to be a very famous Actor Liam Payne.

Harry seated on a table just in front of Louis and decides to wait till Louis I talking to Liam.   
He is contionulsy looking at Louis he is looking irresistible as always. He is wearing black skinny jeans grey t-shirt and and a bark blue blazer with black collar and hair done in a neat quiff. 

Louis is still talking with Liam and the way they're both is behaving while talking to each other is not looking quite friendly it's looking quite flirty.   
Liam goes close to Louis and whispers something in his ear in s seductive way. Harry is obviously jealous of this and he is staring at them so lost and hes full attention is I them and he's getting so angry that he pressing the glass he is holding so tightly and exerts so much presses the it breaks into his hand and his hand starts bleeding.

While talking to Liam Louis turns his head in Harry's direction and immediately turns looks again to check if who he saw was really there.  
He gets comepelety shipped to see Harry he wasn't accepting Harry to n here in all Celebrities and some special guests party. I mean how could he like who would invite him? Does he know someone here.

He sees that Harry's hand is bleeding so he asks a waiter to give to him some bandage and antiseptics.  
Waiter does as told but Harry refused to apply and tells him to take it back.  
Again the waiter does as told.   
Louis asks the waiter why he didn't give him it so the waiter tells him that he told him to take it back.

"Alright! Give it to me." Louis takes it from him and for over to Harry.

"Well Heyy there! Harold what a surprise I wasn't expecting you here. Do you know someone here? And How are ya?" Louis asks Harry.

"My friend gave me a pass and insisted me to go and I came. And I'm good thank you." Harry says sounding a bit disappointed and angry.

"Yeah I can totally see that." Louis says scaristically looking at his bleeding hand.

"How are you Louis?" Harry asks.  
"I'm Great. But why did you told the waiter to take this back?"   
"Idk I don't think that there is a need for this I'm okay."  
"Yes you need this your hand is comepelety bleeding. Let me apply it."  
"No I'll apply it myself give it me."  
Harry refuses Louis and take the cream from him.

"What are ya guys talking about?" Liam joins them as well.   
"Oh just nothing I was just giving meeting him." Louis says.  
"Do you know him." Liam asks Louis as he has never seen or heard of jom before and it's mostly celebrities party.  
"Yeah he is my friend Harry."   
And Harry this is Liam you probably know him." Louis introduces them to each other.

"Yeah I know him it's Liam Payne, Lead Actor of some got movies." Harry says.  
"Heyy Harry it's nice to meet you." Liam greets Harry and offers to shake hand.  
"Same here." Harry says shaking his hand.

"So how do you know each other." Liam asks.  
"I think we should talk less and enjoy more." Louis says distracting Liam.  
"We just met few days ago." Harry answers Liam's questions.  
"Oh Alright." Liam says.  
"So what were you guys talking about you were looking very interested in each other.... I mean in talking."  
Harry ask them slightly sounding jealous.

"Uhhhh we were just talking about just random stuff you know." Liam says looking nervous.  
"And nothing else?" Harry enquires.  
"And...." "And we were talking about spending the night together." Louis interpts Liam and answers Harry's question.

Harry raises his eyebrows and asks "Spend the night together like in what sense?"   
"Like how two people spend a night together?" Louis replies.  
"You mean....?" Harry says almost about to cry but holds his tears in.  
"Yeah!" Louis says sipping bear.  
"But Louis...." Liam says concernedly.  
"No worries you can trust him." Louis assures Liam.  
"Okay then."   
"Heyy why don't you join us?" Louis asks Harry.  
"Wait What....?" What do you mean what will I do with you two?"   
"Excatly what we'll do." Louis smirks.  
"You mean?" Harry frowns and is hurt even more. "Exactly." Louis smirks.  
"No I don't think I want to join you two."   
"Come on." 

"Heyy Louis!" Stan calls him. "One sec till then you think about it."   
Louis says and goes over to Stan.

"So don't you have a girlfriend?" Harry asks Liam still disappointed and holding in tears.   
"Yeah bit that's how the industry works you know." Liam laughs a bit.  
"So you're in Harry?" Liam asks.  
"No I don't want to." Harry refuses.  
"Look Harry you should come not you're very lucky that Louis asked you."  
Liam tries to convince Harry.  
"No Ive already been lucky." Harry says.  
"Really? Omg! then you are really very very lucky bc as far as know Louis never has sex with someone twice. You should definetlty come then." Liam says.

"So are we ready to go?" Louis comes back and asks.  
"You two to I'm not coming." Harry replies.He can't believe Louis is doing this he just can't he could never think Louis would do this.  
"Oh come on Harry you'll have fun." Louis takes his hand and pulls him with him. And they leave the party.

****

At One Of Louis's Framhouses.

Louis Kisses Liam while holding Harry from his waist.  
Harry gets very uncomfortable and teary seeing Louis Kiss someone else in front of him. So he removes Louis hand from his waist and says "Louis I can't stay here If to go." And immediatly leaves the room.  
"One Sec." Louis says to Liam and follows Harry.

"Harry Harry!" Louis shouts his name but Harry keeps walking ignoring Louis.  
Then Louis runs and catches Harry and says "What happened why are ya going?"   
"I don't think I need to tell you. I'm going bc I want to." Harry says jerkimg off Louis hand.

Louis gets angry and cups Harry's wrist tightly and pulls him and shoves him in a room and says "You're not leaving until I let you." And shuts the door of the room.   
Then Louis goes to the too I'm which Liam is. "Where's Harry?" Liam asks.  
"He left." Louis says.  
"Oh well it's his bad.O thin we should continue." Liam says and leans in to kiss Louis.  
"Ah I would love to but I kinda don't want to now. We'll do this sometime later." Louis says.  
"Oh Okay." Liam says sounding a disappointed as he is a very busy person himself and he doesn't get opportunities like this often.  
"See you then Louis." Liam says and approaches toward the door. "See ya." Louis says as Liam leaves.

When Liam left Louis went straight to the room he locked Harry in. And he gets a shock when he reached there as he forgot to lock the door.  
He opens the door and take a sigh of relief as Harry was still the room.   
Harry was so angry ans sad that he doesn't even care to check if the door was locked or not. He just sat on the edge of the bed.

"So Harry." Louis says.  
Harry stands up and face Louis.  
Louis goes closer to Harry and sits where he was seated.  
Then pulls Harry close and unbuttons his jeans and zipper. "What are you doing?" Harry asks and in confusing.

"Shhhh don't talk just stay silent and still. Harry you've talked to me in an displeasing manner and I didn't get to spend the time I was looking for with Liam so now you are up for some punishment." Louis says and suddenly bends him over his lap.

"What...." Harry says but Louis cuts him off." I said he silent and still and don't ***** move. I'll spank you bc you talked to be unpleasingly. And you're gonna count and say thank you each time I spank you. And if you don't or miscount then I'll start all over again.  
I'm I clear?" Louis asks Harry.

"I'm I clear?" Louis grabs Harry's hair and pull them roughly.

"Ah Okay." Harry says.

Louis pulls downs Harry's jeans and then his boxers.   
"Is this necessary?" Harry asks him I a very low and sad voice.  
"Louis grabs an pulls his hair again and says if you move or say anything again I'll make this worse."

*Smack*  
"Count." Louis orders Harry.  
"One, Thank you." "Daddy." Louis tells him to say daddy. "Daddy." Harry does what's told. Harry squirms as Louis hand hit his bare cheek. But the first spank didn't hurt Harry that much. But it starts getting painful by each spank.

"Fifty." Harry whines and his ass is burning like hell and all a shade of red. And tears keep falling down his eyes.

Louis feels his tears dropping on his jeans so he stops and sits him up on his lap.   
"Omg Harry you're crying." And brush tears off his face."   
Louis stops for a moment and thinks that why he did that why he wipped Harry's tears he has been much worse with other people and he never cared.  
But he ignores this thought and says "Oooh Looks like you've enjoyed this huh? Look you're so hard." Louis teases Harry.

What can Harry say he is hard but he doesn't thinj that he enjoyed it much.  
So he stays silent.

"So the punishment is over and now it's time to do something else." Louis says with and smirk.

Somehow getting the courage Harry asks Louis "Why do you always do it with different people don't you wanna commit to someone and fall in Love."  
"I don't believe in Love babe." Louis says.  
Anyways look at you right now you're in my lap looking so ***** beautiful.   
I was thinking that I didn't quite made it special for you the first time as it was your first time ever. So Now I think I should make it up to you. Just bend over the bend on your keens." Louis says and then stands up and goes to get some protection and lube.

Although Harry got very sad when Louis said that he doesn't believe in love but he is looking very sexy and Handsome that he can't resist it.  
So he does as Louis told.

Then Louis comes back and says "Oh my just look at bend over my bed and your bottom looking so damn f**able. I can't wait anymore." Then Louis take off his shirt, jeans and boxers and palms his length and then puts the protection on. And poures lube on his hands and then apply it around Harry's round curve. And slowly push his length in.Harry squeals as he feels Louis top entering him. And Louis starts picking up the pace. 

Louis goes close to Harry's ear and asks "babe are you enjoying it? Do you it harder and faster?" Harry squirms ans moans his Louis warm breath touches his skin. "Yeah." Harry couldn't resist but agree.

Louis then Grabs Harry's waist and turns him around and he sits on the bed and making Harry so on his lap he's still in him. Then he starts thrusting again.  
"I'm close." Harry says.   
"It's alright let it go babe." Then Louis starts thrusting faster to make Harry come. Harry let's put a loud cry and comes. Louis Kiss Harry's soft pink lips. "**** you're lips are always soft." 

Louis says which makes Harry blush.  
Harry then rememberes that its getting too late so he says "Um I'll have to go now Louis."   
"Alright!" Louis quickly agree and let Harry go.  
Harry slowly gets up from Louis lap and gets dressed. Louis does the same as well.   
"You want a to sent a driver to drop you   
home bc it's quite late?" Louis asks Harry.

"No I'll call my friend she'll pick me up."  
Harry says.  
"Okay." Louis says.

****

In Louis Garden.

Harry is seated on a swing I Louis's garden waiting for Luky.  
Harry is looking memorizing as the moonlight is flowing up Harry's skin. And highlighting his dark brown curls.

Ignoring this breathtsking sight Louis goes and sit next to Harry. Harry looks at Louis them looks away.  
"Did I made it special for you?" Louis asks Harry.  
After taking a moment Harry says "You know Louis It was special for me the first time." Harry says.  
"And not this time?" Louis questions back.  
"Idk Louis but why don't you believe in Love?" Harry says he's still a bit disappointed that Louis doesn't believe in Love.  
"Well you haven't answered my question?" Louis says.  
"Why don't you believe in Love?" Harry repeats his question ignoring what Louis said.

"Bc I'm not a fool Harry. Love is fool people's thing not mine." Louis answers his question. On hearing this Harry's anger came back again.

"Now you answer my question." Louis says.  
"I've already said Idk." Harry says angrily.  
"What kind of answer is this?" Louis frowns.  
"Idk." Harry frowns says angrily.

*Beep Beep*

There attention shifts as Luky comes to pick up Harry and press the horn to let Harry know that she's here.  
"My friend has arrives and I'm leaving."   
Harry says and gets up angrily and leaves.

"So what happens did you clear all things between you?" Luky ask Harry curiously.  
Harry tells all that happend.  
"Oh so what are ya going to do now?" Luky ask him concernedly.  
"Nothing. I may go and watch his matches but I'll not try to contact him or anything bc what can I do when he doesn't believe in Love.   
"Hm I think youre right Harry. That's the right thing."

****

**Author's Note:**

> One kudos and comment for next update.  
> No don't get me wrong. I'm not asking for kudos or comments bc I'm desperate for it or I want million reads, kudos and comments. It would be great though. But I just want to be sure that you like my fanfic even if only one person likes it I'd happy to update.


End file.
